


Stuck Between My Teeth, Curling The Toes On My Feet, You're So Sweet

by lonelydaisies



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, also a really sappy ending goodbye, and cute fun kisses, lazy post sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydaisies/pseuds/lonelydaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You share some sweet kisses with Rey after your first time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Between My Teeth, Curling The Toes On My Feet, You're So Sweet

You're panting as you come down from your euphoric high, a set of lips placing sweet kisses on the inside of your thighs, traveling up past your abdomen and finally meeting your own for a lazy kiss.

Rey giggles as she looks down at you, brushing a strand of hair away from your face and her lips are shiny and slick from her time spent between your legs. Bringing up a hand to her face, you lightly trace the soft curve of her jawline, the sun kissed skin smooth underneath your fingertips and she leans down to rub her nose against yours, a small laugh bubbling up from your chest at the adorable action.

Falling down beside you, she grabs your hand and laces your fingers together, thumb caressing the tops of your knuckles and you sigh contentedly, smiling at the fact that you can still taste her on your lips.

"That was..." her voice is a calm whisper, and she squeezes your hand as she tries to find the perfect word, "Amazing."

The two of you laugh together, Rey burying her face into the dip of your shoulder to hide her blushing cheeks and shy smile.

"I was so nervous, my hands were shaking." you're smiling so hard that it feels as if your cheeks will crack, the warmth of Rey's breath fanning across your neck only making it more difficult to calm down.

"So were mine! Look-" Rey holds up her hand above the two of you, fingers still trembling a bit from the excitement, from her nerves, and everything else in between, "look at what you do to me!" she teases, her accent like a sweet melody.

Tossing an arm over your middle, she cuddles into you, humming an unknown tune against your skin as she begins to trace gentle little patterns on your flushed skin. You turn to lean in closer to her, hands getting lost in the loose locks of her hair that had fallen out of it's buns ages ago. Your skin sticks together with every small move you both make, skin still covered in a thin coat of sweat due to the rather humid night on Jakku.

"I want to go somewhere with you." Rey states, tone a bit sleepy now as the rise and fall of your chest puts her in a trance.

"Like where?"

"Somewhere green, with waterfalls and huge lush trees." her hand moves up and between your breasts, fingers stopping to trace over the bruises that she had left there with her harsh kisses.

"Do places like that even exist?" you mutter, eyes fluttering shut as you relish in her affectionate touch.

"I hope so." she sighs dreamily, arm once again wrapping around your waist to pull you closer into her, "If they do, you'll come with me, right?" she peaks up at you from behind those luscious eyelashes, eyes bright despite the fact that her pupils are still blown large from earlier.

"I'd go anywhere with you, Rey. You know that." you give a gentle tug on her hair, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Rey repositions herself, sitting up and placing an arm on either side of you, thick brown hair falling to curtain around her face. The muscles in her upper arms visibly flex as she slowly bends down, her nose bumping yours before she kisses you. Your hands tangle in her hair once more, bringing her closer to deepen the kiss and she moans softly against your mouth the second your knee brushes against her core.

"I love you more than anything in the galaxy." the confession falls beautifully from her lips, your eyes locked in a deep gaze and you swear that you could get lost in her eyes for hours.

Your thumb traces over her bottom lip, Rey placing a sweet kiss upon it and you can feel your heart flutter violently in your chest at the simple action. Your love for Rey was indescribable, too strong and abundant to put into words and she knows this; she knows because you tell each other each morning and each night. The love you two share is special, she was the only person that you had, and you were the only person she had on this horrid planet.

Rey was your entire universe, and when she kisses you again, the butterflies that tickle against your rib cage are a beautiful feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really late and I'm super gay so here's this? Also it's really short oops anyways I love Rey so much I'm dying goodbye I am dead I'm gone
> 
> Title is taken from Nicole Dollanganger's "Sweet Girl"


End file.
